I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: [Finale!] Jack and Sam's adventure comes to an end with a startling revelation.
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Title: I'll Be Home for Christmas  
  
Summary: Jack rushes home on Christmas Eve to be with his family.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate SG-1, maybe I should ask Santa for Jack, Daniel or Jonas. I also don't own the rights to "I'll Be Home for Christmas" it's just my jump off point for the story.  
  
Author's Note: My first holiday fic! This is the result of the continuous inspiration of Melissa and the constant support of Nwalen, thank you both.And happy birthday to Nana!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
  
You can count on me  
  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
  
And presents under the tree  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'I've got to hurry, I can't believe that debriefing took so long.' Jack thought to himself as he drove along the dark, snow-covered road. He watched the road dutifully, making sure to watch for any black ice, 'Can't go and get myself killed, haven't done it before and I'm sure not going to do it on Christmas Eve night.'  
  
He slowed as he made the next turn; driving almost insanely slow but no matter how much of a hurry he was in to get home he wanted to make sure he got there.  
  
He grinned as he drove down the brightly lit street; his entire neighborhood had their multicolored lights on, which turned the glittering white snow a multitude of colors. He pulled into the last driveway on the street and turned his truck off. He reached over onto the passenger seat and grabbed the beautiful bouquet of orange roses as well as the two single white rosebuds before slipping out of the truck. He slowly walked up the slick driveway just as the lightest snow began to fall. Carefully peering into the small glass pane next to the door, all he could see was the small glowing dim of the fireplace down the hall.   
  
Carefully he opened the door and slipped inside, stopping at the small rug inside of the door to pull off his wet boots. With no where to put down the roses he settled on taking the boots off with only one hand, within two seconds of getting them off he managed to slam his foot into the small table near the door that was supposed to be empty but, as always, it was packed with junk.  
  
"Agg..." Jack stifled a yell as he hopped up and down on his remaining foot. 'Geez that hurts!' Jack thought as the pain and his vulgar filled language began to calm. The pain subsided and Jack limped towards the living room.  
  
He cautiously stuck his head in and searched the room, no signs of any activity. He took two steps into the warm room and grinned when he saw the top of his wife's blonde head resting on the couch. Quietly, he walked around the couch and fell into a huge smile. Sam was fast asleep in the middle of the couch; 'It's hard to believe that she used to save the world with me.' He chuckled slightly as Sam quietly whispered something to herself in her sleep, that's when Jack noticed under her left arm, was the top of a sandy colored head.  
  
Jack smiled as he watched his son lick his lips in his sleep, 'I remember when we brought Jake and Joli home, that seems like such a short time ago.' Jack mused turning to look at the other sandy colored head sticking out from under Sam's right arm. It had been seven years since little Jacob Daniel and twin sister Jolinar Janet had entered the O'Neill household, joining older sister Elizabeth Cheyenne, who was named after Sam's mom. Currently she was cuddled in behind her brother.   
  
Quietly Jack put down the roses he was holding and pulled the brand new NHL puck that he had tucked away in a pocket for Jake out and put it down near the flowers. He sat down next to Joli and cuddled her between himself and Sam, exhaling slowly as he looked over his family. His eyes began to droop as he watched the hypnotically dancing fire in the fireplace as well as the snow falling outside, looking back at his beautiful family once more he quietly murmured one phase before drifting off to sleep; "I'm home for Christmas."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jack awoke suddenly, sitting up in a quick motion; he looked quickly to his right to find the other side of his bed empty. Relaxing a bit he whispered to himself, "If only in my dreams." Suddenly his cell phone beeped and he looked back towards his end table, flicking his small end table lamp on, he picked up the beep-maker and looked at the screen; New Text Message. Opening his new mail he allowed time for his aging eyes to focus.  
  
"I know this is a little early but I also know how you're planning on leaving to Minnesota for a week so I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I think that about covers it. Sweet dreams sir.  
  
Carter 12/25/03 12:01"  
  
Jack grinned as he put the phone down, 'Maybe I'll cancel my trip and stick around.' He thought about what possibilities he could miss if he left. Settling back into bed Jack flicked off his lamp and rolled over to his empty bed, "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After Thought: I was thinking about making this into a miniseries, what do you think? 


	2. Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland   
  
Summary: Jack decides to pay Sam a little Christmas morning visit.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate SG-1, maybe I should ask Santa for Jack, Daniel or Jonas. I also don't own the rights to "Winter Wonderland" it's just my jump off point for the story and I don't own any rights to "The Simpsons-Hit and Run".  
  
Author's Note: Part two! Thanks to Melissa again for encouraging the story and thanks also to my dad who helped me brainstorm for the Christmas gifts.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Here to stay is a new bird  
  
He sings a love song   
  
As we go along   
  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jack awoke groggily to the sound of his alarm clock; the little electronic numbers read 5:00. 'Geez I forgot to turn off the alarm.' Jack thought as he sat up, spying his fishing gear in the far corner he remembered the text message from earlier. 'That's right, I've got to get going.'  
  
Jack, feeling suddenly motivated, jumped out of bed and dashed over to his closet, pulling on a loose pair of khaki slacks and a button down dress shirt. He dug out an old knitted sweater and pulled it on over the shirt. He found a clean pair of socks and after a few minutes he found his warn in boots buried beneath a pile of dirty clothes. He pulled them on the headed into the living room, finding his brightly crimson colored Santa hat; he pulled it on, checking himself in the mirror to make sure everything looked okay. He grabbed the neatly wrapped box near his front door and his keys before he slipped quietly out of his large empty home.  
  
"Jack O'Neill. Where are you sneaking off to at this hour without your fishing gear young man?" Mrs. Willows called from her spot amongst her roses next door.  
  
"Well Mrs. Willows I have decided to cancel my trip and stay in town for the holidays." Jack grinned as he put the box into his truck.  
  
"Well that seems to be a mighty pretty box." Mrs. Willows said as she looked passed Jack and into the cabin of the truck.  
  
"For a mighty pretty lady." Jack grinned walking over to the aging woman who reminded him a lot of Catherine.  
  
"But you gave me my present last night." Mrs. Willows grinned back at Jack who chuckled.  
  
"Do you mind if I take one of these?" Jack asked pointing to one of the roses on one of the several bushes.  
  
"Well take your pick young man." Mrs. Willows said as she opened her arms wide, offering her mini-garden to her neighbor.  
  
"One yellow with the red tip, please." Jack said pointing to the one he meant.  
  
Mrs. Willows snipped it off and handed it to Jack, "You know that the red tipped yellow rose symbolizes friendship and falling in love."  
  
Jack took the rose and climbed into his truck, "I know." And with that he started his truck, pulled out of his driveway and away to Sam's house.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house, grabbed the wrapped box and rose before getting out of his truck. The ground was slick with ice and snow but Jack managed to get up onto Sam's porch without falling. He adjusted his hat quickly before hitting Sam's doorbell.   
  
After about two more rings Jack could hear scurrying from behind the door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a nearly asleep Samantha Carter. Her short blonde hair stuck to the right side of her head, indicating a slight case of bed head, but that was hardly what Jack was focused on, 'Okay I know she's not awake because she'd be trying to cover up by now if she'd have realized.' Jack thought to himself as he looked at his 2IC.  
  
Sam donned long velvet pants and no slippers or socks, but it was her top that caught Jack's eye. It was a deep maroon color that was not only tight fitting but it also had spaghetti straps; it too was velvet.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Jack smiled, trying to catch what little of Sam's baby blue eyes could be seen from her drooping eyelids.   
  
"What? Sir? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Minnesota?" Sam asked still completely groggy. 'Well it's nice to know that she's always so inquisitive. Even at a quarter to six.' Jack thought. "What sir!" Sam finally woke up enough to become embarrassed.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Jack grinned as he spread his arms open, noticing his 2IC's discomfort he continued, "I canceled the trip, just decided to stay and your message last night got me in the spirit so, ta-dah!"   
  
"Well, um, come in sir." Sam said holding one arm to her chest in embarrassment and opening the door wider to allow Jack to walk in.  
  
Jack walked into the house but didn't wander in. He waited for Sam to close the door and when she turned around he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Sam gasped slightly and pulled back by reflex, Jack grinned as he pointed to the top of the Santa hat, her blue eyes ventured to the pom-pom to discover a piece of mistletoe pinned to it. Jack reached out and handed Sam the single yellow red-tipped rose before turning and venturing deeper into her house. He turned and disappeared into the living room while Sam stole a moment to grab her velvet robe from the edge of her bed before joining Jack.  
  
"Sorry about coming over so soon, I was just rather excited, I mean it *is* Christmas." Jack apologized when Sam joined him in the living room.  
  
"Don't worry about it sir, honestly it's kind of exciting to get up so early on Christmas morning again, I haven't since I was a kid." Sam answered, smiling at her grinning CO.  
  
Jack could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of Sam's smiling face, 'Oh how I wish ol' Saint Nick had put that in my stocking.' Jack thought. He took an extra moment to enjoy this thought before pushing it back into the back of his mind and in doing so he realized that he was still holding the wrapped box.  
  
Jack held the box out to Sam and grinned, "Merry Christmas." Sam took the box and motioned for Jack to sit down. "I don't want you to worry if you didn't get me anything, it's just I saw this a few weeks ago and thought of you."  
  
Sam blushed furiously as she laid the box on the couch and walked over to one of her cabinets, she pulled out a wrapped box of her own and walked back. She sat down again and handed the box to Jack who looked at her curiously. "Ditto." She grinned.  
  
Jack could feel his heart melt at his 2IC's kindness, 'Forget about my two front teeth I want her for Christmas.' Jack's mind giggled at it's own joke as Jack nudged towards Sam, "Open yours first."  
  
Sam grinned widely as she looked down at the gift-wrapped box on her lap; she pulled on the ribbon, which unraveled quickly. She cut the tape with her fingernail and unwrapped the box. Carefully she took off the lid and pulled back the tissue paper and gasped at the contents.   
  
Inside sat a black picture frame with three layered sheets of glass inside, on the first sheet was a vertical picture of Sam, her brother Mark, her dad Jacob and her late mother Elizabeth in the lower left corner, it was the last picture the Carters had taken before Sam's mom had died in a car accident. On the middle of the second pane was a horizontal picture of SG-1, taken after Daniel returned and just before Jonas left so all five members were present and on the last pane was another vertical picture, but this one of Cassandra, Sam's would-be foster daughter.  
  
Jack grinned as he saw Sam's face, 'At least I didn't do too bad.' He mused.  
  
"Oh my God..." Sam murmured as she saw the second part of her gift, on one side of the frame there was a gold chain hanging to the bottom. On it was a golden pendant of the Earth glyph, an upside down 'V' with a white diamond as the circle above the point. "Jack it's stunning but..."  
  
"A friend of mine is a jeweler, he said it actually wasn't the strangest request he's ever had." Jack grinned, reassuring Sam.  
  
She grinned as she placed the picture frame on her coffee table and scooted near Jack, "Do you mind?" She asked holding the necklace out to him turning around.  
  
"Not at all." Jack said taking the gift, opening the clasps and putting it around Sam's neck. He closed the clasps and Sam turned back around, one hand touching the pendant and a smile on her face.  
  
"Go on, open yours." Sam said nudging Jack.  
  
Jack dutifully began tearing into the box that Sam had handed him. Finally he got it open and his mouth dropped at the contents inside, "Wow..."  
  
Sam laughed out loud at Jack's reply, "I hoped you'd like it."  
  
"I've always wanted one of these things." Jack said still in awe of Sam's gift, an electric hand-held bass fishing game. He glanced back into the box to find the new Simpsons 'Hit and Run' game also in the box. "Thank you it's great."  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it." Sam grinned before leaning over and hugging her CO, "And thank *you* for my gifts, they mean a lot to me."  
  
Sam sat back and a strange silence fell over the room, finally Jack jumped up from his spot on the couch, "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"Now?" Sam asked eyeing the clock on her mantle. "Sir it's barely six."  
  
"Okay well than why don't you grab a warm shower and I'll cook breakfast then we can go on a walk." Jack offered.  
  
Sam grinned at Jack's persistence, technically she had nothing better to do, "Okay, that sounds great. Just no sliver in the microwave."  
  
Jack grinned as Sam started out towards her bedroom, "Don't worry, I only made that mistake once."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
By nine-thirty Sam and Jack had finally gotten ready, Sam's shower hadn't taken too long, getting ready had taken a few extra minutes since she decided to add a touch of makeup to her face, breakfast had taken a usual amount of time and clean up had taken a little while longer seeing as how Jack had somehow gotten eggs stuck to Sam's non-stick pan but finally the pair headed out of the house and into the fresh, crisp air. The pair got to the sidewalk and made a left, heading to the small park near by.  
  
Jack grinned to himself as he walked but a few inches from Sam, he even chuckled as he heard a small bird sing and his mind sang merrily to itself, 'Walking in a winter wonderland.'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After Thought: Well there's part two! The hardest thing was figuring out which lyrics belonged to this "chapter" and it wasn't until the last two lines that I thought of "Winter Wonderland"! Please read and review, what do you think about a part three? 


	3. Let It Snow

Title: Let It Snow!   
  
Summary: Jack and Sam's Christmas adventure continues.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate SG-1, maybe I should ask Santa for Jack, Daniel or Jonas. I also don't own the rights to "Let It Snow!" it's just my jump off point for the story.  
  
Author's Note: Okay here's part three! And for all of you "A Major and Her Series" fans, I'm working on part five but I'm having a little bit of writers block so please be patient. Any ideas would be appreciated.   
  
--------------  
  
The fire is slowly dying  
  
And my dear we're still good-bye-ing  
  
But as long as you love me so  
  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack stood on the top of a small snow covered hill and looked around, the entire park was covered in a light layer of snow and by the look of the sky it would get thicker soon.   
  
"Playing king of the mountain sir?" Sam asked from the small path below Jack.  
  
Jack grinned at her as he extended his hand, "Come play."  
  
Hesitantly Sam grasped his hand and allowed him to help her up onto the snowy hill. She looked around and grinned, "Wow, I never knew there was a view like this in the park."  
  
'Okay, one thing that I would have missed if I left.' Jack thought to himself as he looked at Sam.  
  
"Sir?" Jack snapped out of his trance to find Sam's blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Geez Carter it's Christmas morning, I think you can drop the 'sirs'." Jack breathed; his words caused little puffs of smoke to appear before his face.  
  
"Right O'Neill." Sam said, realizing that Jack was still going to call her by her last name.  
  
"Good *Sam*." Jack emphasized Sam's name, his face was slack of emotion but his voice rang with playful energy.  
  
"Fine *Jack*." Sam's voice didn't hold the same jovial tone as Jack but the handful of snow that she threw at him and the grin on her face did.  
  
Jack just watched Sam for a moment before he bent over and began collecting snow, "You know what *Sam* here we were having a nice, decent, adult conversation and you had to go and ruin it."  
  
Jack stood with a handful of snow in his hand and he took a moment to look at his blue-eyed 2IC.  
  
"Mad I got you first?" her eyes twinkled as she asked the question, knowing full well what the answer was.  
  
"Just a wee bit." Jack answered as he raised his arm, but before he got the chance to get Sam she took off down the hill and back onto the small path. Jack threw the snow but he only managed to get her legs. Sam laughed as she tossed another handful at Jack, who cunningly dodged the attack. 'Okay is it me or did she just start a snowball fight with me?'  
  
Just then Jack caught a snowball to the side of the head, Jack grinned wickedly as he prepared his own assault. Sam took off in a dead run across the park, it may have been Christmas day and they may only have been "Jack" and "Sam" but they were both still highly trained Air Force officers, translating an innocent game of into strategy tactic exercise.   
  
Jack went off after her, somehow gaining on her despite her head start and his bad knee. Soon he was within arms reach of her when he stepped on a patch of ice and slipped forward, plowing into her back and throwing her into the snow bank.  
  
After a long moment Jack realized where he was. His current position was on top of his 2IC, whose sparkling blue eyes were currently locked with his warm brown. 'Remember to breathe...' his mind continually whispered until he finally realized he was holding his breath. Time seemed to stand still, nothing moved or made a sound. 'I stayed behind hoping that something like this would happen but now I can't pull myself to do anything, one way or the other.'  
  
Ignoring his deep intellectual thoughts, as he did on many occasions, Jack's mouth whispered, "It's my side arm, I swear."  
  
That was it, the brief eternity of yearning between the two of them for that moment was gone and Sam fell into a fit of laughter, to which Jack joined her after his troubled mind fell to ease and he rolled onto his back. They both lay there for several minutes while the laughter subsided and finally Jack sat up, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sam slipped her hand down from her blushed face and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Here, let me help you," Jack said as he stood and extended his hand to his fallen 2IC.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Sam smiled.  
  
'Wow, she sure got used to that fast.' Jack thought and took an extra moment before he realized that he was still holding onto her hand. "Um...lets sit."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sam grinned as they headed towards a bench.  
  
"Sorry about that, you know, patch of ice." Jack said as they sat down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just last week one of the neighbor boys plowed into me." Sam shrugged Jack off.  
  
"That's just because he wanted to be on top of you." Jack said as he looked over the park. After a moment he realized what he said and quickly made eye contact with Sam, "What I mean is..."  
  
"Don't bother." Sam grinned, stopping Jack before he could make the situation worse.  
  
The pair sat quietly for a while before one of them began some idle chitchat and the two got carried away. After about an hour and a half, the pair headed back to Sam's house, by the time they arrived it was snowing quite hard.  
  
"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I make us some coffee." Sam offered as she and Jack hung their jackets up.  
  
"Sounds good." Jack said as he headed into the living room.  
  
After a few minutes Sam walked into the living room with their coffees, "Here you go." Jack had turned on several lamps so the room seemed to glow, especially in comparison to the snow falling outside.   
  
"Thanks, I tried to turn on the heater but I didn't want to mess with the controls." Jack said pointing to the small wall panel.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." Sam said walking over the console suddenly the room fell into blackness.  
  
"I didn't do it." Jack said from behind Sam. Suddenly the wind howled over the roof, "Maybe we should turn on a radio and find out what happened."  
  
"Okay." Sam said pulling a small battery-powered radio out from under her TV cabinet. She turned it on and tuned it into a channel.   
  
"Well folks we're looking at a complete whiteout! The storm directly north of us suddenly shifted an hour ago, leaving us with its mayhem! Local police and fire officials are asking for everyone to stay indoors and stay put until further notice..." The announcer said.  
  
Sam looked up and locked eyes with Jack, whose face remained slack but his mind smiled merrily, 'Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!'  
  
---------  
  
After Thought: Okay folks, just one part to go! If anyone knows any good Christmas love songs let me know please! Thanks. 


	4. I Know What I Want For Christmas

Title: I Know What I Want For Christmas   
  
Summary: Jack and Sam's adventure comes to an end with a startling revelation.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate SG-1, maybe I should ask Santa for Jack, Daniel or Jonas. I also don't have any rights to the songs "I Know What I Want For Christmas" by George Strait and "Please Come Home For Christmas" by the Eagles.  
  
Author's Note: Here is the finale! Anyway I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback throughout the entire series and for all of the suggestions for songs for this chapter. I also want to thank Melissa personally for her song choice (since it appears) and the Female Apophis for her offer to help. After reading her e-mail I suddenly got the inspiration to finish this chapter, so I don't know what you did but thank you for doing it:)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
We can build a little fire  
  
We can sit and talk for hours  
  
We'll just have fun  
  
You can tell me what you did  
  
Christmas morning as a kid  
  
And we'll talk about our Christmases to come  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Well..." Sam said, clapping her hands to her legs.  
  
"Well..." Jack mimicked.  
  
"I guess you're staying..." Sam continued, not breaking eye contact with her CO.  
  
"Oh no, I was just going to sleep in my truck, really it's okay." Jack replied, face slack of emotion.   
  
Suddenly Sam's features lightened as she grinned at Jack's comment, who dutifully grinned at her grin, "Just drink your coffee."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jack said as Sam walked around the coffee table and joined him on the couch. The pair sat silently for a few minutes, just enjoying their coffees and the company. Suddenly Jack opened his mouth but kept his eyes locked on his coffee cup, "I remember the last time it snowed like this. It was a few years ago and I had promised Charlie that I would take him sledding and the look of disappointment on his face broke my heart. So I came up with this idea, we got the couch cushions and I duct taped them together and we rode them down the stairs. We did it twice before Sara caught us. She sent Charlie to go and play and I got a talking too."  
  
"I remember a Christmas," Sam interrupted in hopes of cheering Jack up, "I must have been about fourteen, anyway my mom was giving Mark and I dance lessons, you know like a simple waltz, we were listening to "Have Yourself A Merry Christmas" and my dad came in. He tapped Mark on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in, then he and my mom waltzed around the room, my dad singing along to the song. The memory is so fresh and so clear you'd think it was a few moments ago."  
  
"Yeah, time can be funny like that, sometimes it flies by and some parts are forever locked in their own bubble." Jack quipped. A few minutes passed before Jack suddenly said, "I had wanted to name Charlie, Jacob, but as with most things, Sara won the argument."   
  
"Ever since my mom died I promised myself that my first born daughter would be named Elizabeth." Sam said, trying to match Jack's seriousness.   
  
Automatically Jack remembered Sam's mom's name, "I think that Elizabeth is elegant, it's beautiful."  
  
Sam looked over at her CO and smiled, the conversation should have sounded sad but they were both enjoying themselves. "You know what's sort of funny is the name you love so much is my father's name."  
  
"Don't think that the thought was lost to me Miss Carter. Why do you think I enjoy being around him so much?" Jack asked.  
  
"I thought it was because he told embarrassing stories about me if you behaved yourself." Sam could barely contain her laugher when Jack shot her a glance from across the couch. He slowly put his cup down on the coffee table and just watched Sam's delicate features nearly bursting with laughter. Suddenly, with the speed befitting someone much younger, Jack reached out and delicately grabbed the back part of her thigh, which made her buck up, Jack grabbing her mug before she spilt it. He placed it down next to his on the table without letting go of her thigh. He looked back at her and slightly shifted his fingers back and forth, which in turn made Sam squirm and laugh out loud. She had sunk down from leaning on the arm of the couch to laying flat out on the couch, forcing Jack to actually straddle the smaller blonde from the knees down to keep from being shoved off of the couch.   
  
Jack leaned up and whispered into Sam's ear loud enough to be heard over her laughing, "Guess what? I behaved myself so much last time I saw Jacob that he told me that you were ticklish. Give?"  
  
"Give!" Sam breathed and Jack released his grip on her leg. "How much did it cost you?" Sam panted as she slid up a little.  
  
"That you were...a day of behaving myself. Where...one hundred bucks." Jack answered, grinning at Sam as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"At least he didn't sell me out for ten bucks." Sam sighed.   
  
"You kidding me? His only daughter and the only one of his children who has yet to give him grandchildren, he's not going to sell you out for cheap." Jack answered even though there wasn't really a question. He watched Sam's face from his perch above her before realizing what kind of situation he was in. Here he was, an attractive and single man straddling the woman he loved for nearly a decade suddenly the little voice in the back of his head started screaming, 'Abort! What in the hell are you thinking?! She's your 2IC not your Christmas gift!'  
  
Just then the faint ring of a phone echoed throughout the still house and Sam sat up vertically, "That's Mark, he always calls on Christmas."   
  
Jack didn't make a motion to move for a moment then suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, he climbed off of Sam, "Oh yeah of course."  
  
Sam climbed off of the couch and headed to the kitchen to answer the phone. Jack could faintly hear a "Hello" and "Merry Christmas" before he stopped trying. He glanced at the wireless telephone cradle on a table in the corner of the room and noticed that the little operational light was off, 'Her cell phone.' Jack thought to himself as he sat and chided himself for acting like such a dork. After giving himself the third degree, he figured Sam maybe a while on the phone, so he walked over to the little radio she had placed on the top of her mantle and flicked it on. Immediately the quiet twang of piano notes sounded and Jack recognized the song immediately, it had become his Christmas anthem in the last few years. He swayed slightly with the music, murmuring the words, "Please come home for Christmas...Yeah it's Christmas my dear, it's the time of year to be with the one you love..."  
  
Sam walked quietly back into the living room to find Jack singing the Eagles, "Please Come Home For Christmas" to himself. She grinned and stifled a laugh as she cleared her throat and he jumped.  
  
"Ah, hello. You're back. Nice to see you again." Jack stuttered, cheeks slightly red. Sam nodded, wearing a slight grin on her features. Jack pointed at the radio and continued stumbling though his sentences, "I really like that song, I played it last Christmas and...uh..."  
  
"Why would you play such a sad song on Christmas?" Sam asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well I wasn't in too much of a good mood and the lyrics worked for me." Jack answered as he joined her on the couch.  
  
"Why? Who 'didn't come home for Christmas'?" Sam asked, her grin now fading.  
  
"Oh no, they were home, just not mine." Jack said in a tone that Sam could only figure as seductive or a momentary lapse of who he was talking too. She may be blonde but the lust-burning behind Jack's eyes wasn't past her; actually most things weren't passed her.  
  
"I know it's a little early but do you mind if I open a bottle of wine?" Sam asked as she glanced at Jack.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, a little confused over Sam's sudden change of subject.  
  
"Because there is something that I want to tell you but I'm afraid if I can't blame alcohol I won't be able to tell you." Sam admitted as she played with her mug.  
  
"It was you." Jack said suddenly with little warning.  
  
"Wha?" Sam asked watching her CO.  
  
"'Please Be Home For Christmas', I wanted *you* to be at my home." Jack said, watching Sam's face.  
  
A small smile crept itself across Sam's face, "I kinda knew that already."  
  
"Well I shared, your turn." Jack said, still keeping his gaze on Sam. "My excuse is the caffeine and the cold."  
  
Sam grinned, "Okay, but I really can't believe I'm about to say this. Ever since our first few missions like the whole 'Touched' incident..." Jack gave Sam a half muddled look, "...my tank-top number." Jack nodded a sudden nod of remembrance with a small smile to boot. "Anyway I've well...daydreamed of what it would be like to be married to you. And every way I've played it in my mind, I'm retired, from active duty at least. You come home from the base everyday to be greeted by our three kids and myself. I don't know...it's just the life I guess I never got but I always wanted."  
  
"Elizabeth, Jacob and Jolinar." Jack murmured under his breath.  
  
Sam choked on the mouth full of coffee she had just taken a sip of, "Excuse me?"  
  
Jack jumped out of his mini-daydream to find Sam's blue eyes studying him. "Oh it's nothing, I just, I've had a lot of dreams on the subject, I mean I had one last night and..."  
  
"And our kids are named Elizabeth, Jacob and Jolinar." Sam finished his sentence, which earned her a confused look from Jack. "Elizabeth, she's oldest, named after my mother, she has your colored hair and my eyes. Then there are the twins, Jacob and Jolinar, who we nicknamed Jake and Joli, they have this strange sandy colored hair and your eyes."  
  
Jack didn't know what to say as his mind screamed, 'I'm going to break something if this is another dream!' Finally his lips stuttered, "How?"  
  
"Because those are the names that I've always imagined as the names of our kids." Sam said, still slightly stunned.  
  
"But...how is it possible for both of us to have the same ideas? I mean especially us. What kind of mind control could do this?" Jack asked watching Sam shake her head.  
  
"No, maybe it's not mind control, maybe it's just two lonely people who, under different circumstances, would have been together a long time ago, feeling what they both need to feel to continue surviving without the other." Sam said with unmistakable passion in her voice.   
  
Suddenly the droning of the radio piped up to an upbeat Christmas ballad and Jack held his hand out to Sam, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Sam gave Jack an odd look for his sudden change in subject but gave him her hand anyway. He led them to the middle of the room and the pair began to waltz.   
  
This is the season for generosity  
  
A time to give and to receive  
  
My Christmas list consists of just one sweet dream...  
  
I know what I want for Christmas this year  
  
I hope my note got to Santa on time  
  
I'm a little bit nervous,  
  
It's kind of a big thing I'm asking for  
  
I don't know if I deserve it but, boy, if I get it  
  
I'll never ask for anything more  
  
It shines, it's new  
  
And it's the one wish that I wish would come true  
  
This year for Christmas I just wanna be with you  
  
Jack stared deep into Sam's blue eyes for several moments before she gave him an odd look and he grinned, "What do you say we start working on Elizabeth?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked slightly taken aback. "What about the regs..."  
  
"Oh screw the regs, you said that you'd retire from active duty after we had a relationship so lets start, I mean we do have three names so we should get started." Jack answered with his "made up my mind and there's no changing it" look.  
  
"But Jack..." Sam's face had suddenly become very red.  
  
"Sam, you only live once. Have the life you always wanted, give me the life I've always wanted. This is it, our chance, our sign."  
  
Sam took a moment to consider how much it took for Jack to say what had just come out of his mouth before taking his hand in hers, "Her middle name is going to be Cheyenne."   
  
Jack followed Sam as she led him down the hall, deeper into the house. Quietly he thought to himself, "Thank you Santa."  
  
------------------  
  
After Thought: Well that's all folks, it didn't end the way that I planned but it took on a life of it's own and decided where it would end. I wish everyone a great Holiday season. ~Cathain 


End file.
